Kai 1, Papaw 0
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Dave spends the day with Kai.


**Kai One, Papaw ZERO**

**/**

**Number two in what may be a series: Dad, Daughter and the Team**

**/**

**Disclaimer: I love Rossi, I love Strauss and therefore I love Rossi and Strauss. I don't own the characters or anything dealing with Criminal Minds, except this story. I don't like the way they killed off Erin, so I change it to suit my own twisted mind**. **I like writing Erin's kids into my stories, so they will be in a lot of them. I think I am going to like writing Joy, her husband and Kai into my stories.**

**This is a one short, but I may make a series of them. I kind of want to write Dave and Erin taking Kai to the zoo and the cook out with the team, but they will also be stand alone pieces as well. Good idea, bad idea? What is your opinion?**

**Reviews are appreciated**

/

Dave stood in the doorway, watching as Joy, Erin and Jessie gathered their purses. Turning to her father one more time, Joy asked, "Dad, are you sure about this? He's not dressed, or hasn't had breakfast. I can take him with me or we can wait until Tony gets here."

"We'll be fine; go and enjoy some girl time. Kai and I are going to have a good day, besides it's not like you're going to be gone forever. I think I can handle a two year old for a few hours." Rossi told her very confident of himself.

As they headed out the door towards the car, Erin looked at her daughter in law laughing, "He doesn't have a clue!"

/

Closing the door, Dave looked at his grandson, "Okay little man, what should we do?"

"Pway Turtles, Papaw." Kai told him, handing him a Raphael action figure.

The pair played with Ninja Turtles on the floor for over an hour. Dave finally stood, bones creaking. "Kai, it's time we got dressed.

"No, Papaw! Wanna pway."

"We'll play after we get our clothes on." Picking up the toddler he headed up stairs. Once in the little boys room, Dave started to take off his pajamas and put on the jeans and shirt Joy had laid out for the little boy. "Kai, if you don't sit still I can't get your socks on."

Giggling, Kai continued to wiggle flying his action figure around as Rossi struggled to get the boys socks and shoes on. Once they were on Dave was sweating. Standing, he picked up the pajamas, made the toddlers bed and started for the door. Looking back he noticed Kai wasn't following. "Hey buddy, you ready for breakfast?"

The two year old looked up, nodded and followed his grandfather down to the kitchen, stopping every other step to jump, inspite of warning he was going to get hurt. Once in the kitchen, Dave put the boy in his booster seat. "What would you like to eat?"

"Pizza!" Kai told him.

"Not for breakfast. Do you want oatmeal, cereal or bacon and eggs?"

Looking at Rossi, the toddler told him, "bayton and o'meal."

Busying himself with frying bacon and making oatmeal, he kept a sharp eye the little boy playing at the counter. He could tell Kai was getting bored with sitting, he began to squirm. "Down Papaw."

"Breakfast is almost ready, just a couple more minutes." Dave handed him a plastic spoon and bowl, which he immediately began to bang on the counter. Trying his best to ignore the noise, Dave finished breakfast, placing a small bowl of oatmeal, two strips of bacon and a Sippy cup of OJ in front of him, before setting the play bowl and spoon off to the side. Watching for a minute as the little boy slowly ate a bite of his oatmeal and bacon, Rossi turned to pour a cup of coffee, when he turned back around the majority of Kai's oatmeal was on the counter and he was finger painting with it.

Smiling Dave, picked up the bowl, took the spoon and fed the child what was left. Then he pulled the stool away from the counter, so he could clean up the mess. "Down Papaw." The toddler cried.

"When I'm finished cleaning up this mess and I've washed your hands and face, I'll get you down." Turning back to the mess at hand, once it was cleaned, he turned to the child sitting a few feet away. Reaching for a clean wash cloth, Dave wet it with warm water. Approaching Kai, "let's get you cleaned up."

Attempting to wipe the youngsters face and hands, he squirmed and tossed his head back and forth. "No Papaw, wanna pway."

"Yes, Kai. You have to get the mess off your face and hands or we can't play." The tot seemed to settle down long enough for Dave to get the remaining oatmeal off his hands and face. Unfastening the belt, Rossi set Kai on the ground, then wiped the residual breakfast off the booster seat, stool and floor. Rinsing the rag and putting it in the sink, he turned around and the boy was gone. Following the sounds of giggles, he saw the youngster pulling the DVD's off the shelf in the family room. "Kai, Stop." Dave told him firmly.

Dave bent to pick up the videos, as fast has he'd pick them up, Kai would get them out again. "Kai, Stop."

"Watch turtles." He told Dave handing him a Ninja Turtle DVD. Dave popped it in the player as he finished picking up the movies and replacing them on the shelf. Sitting on the couch, Kai snuggled up next to his papaw. It wasn't long before the toddler was up and off again.

"Where are you going?"

"Potty, papaw." He said as he headed for the hall bathroom, Rossi close behind.

When he had finished, "Let's wash your hands." Reaching for a hand towel, the two year old splashed and played in the water getting it all over the floor. Sighing, Dave dried his hands, then proceeded to mop up the soaked floor, only to find the little one missing.

The older profiler, searched the house, and found Kai in his office playing with markers. He had red and black marker all over his hands. "Little man, what do you think you're doing in Papaw's office?"

"Pwaying."

"Yeah with things you shouldn't. Put those away and let's see if we can get you cleaned up again." Dave told him as they put the markers away and headed for the bathroom again. Finally having the toddler cleaned up and no water anywhere, Dave picked up the little boy, carried him into the living room. "Why don't we play with the turtles? Papaw will play with you."

Things were quiet for a while, until Dave's cell rang, answering it he walked away from the child sitting on the floor coloring. He wasn't gone more than a few minutes and when he returned the boy was gone. Looking on the first floor and finding nothing, Dave took the steps two at a time, to find the youngster in his and Erin's room sitting at the vanity playing with Erin's favorite lipstick. Taking it away and praying it wasn't ruined; Dave again cleaned up the mess, the boy and headed back down stairs. Sitting the child on the ground, he took off running and giggling. Mudgie chasing after him barking playfully, as he ran from room to room, Rossi watched for a while, hoping he's run off some energy, when he noticed the child now had his cell phone. Chasing after him, trying to get the phone, "Kai, stop! Give papaw his phone."

"NO!" The boy ran into the kitchen where he slipped on the run and hit his head on the corner of a stool. He began to cry dropping the phone, which broke into pieces.

Dave picked up the crying toddler, sat him on the counter examining the red spot on his head. Putting a cold rag on the injury, Dave kissed it. "It's okay, buddy. You're fine."

"Ouchy, papaw."

"Yes, you have an Ouchy. Now you know why you shouldn't run in the house." Dave told him firmly but with love and concern. Looking at the clock, it was time for lunch then a nap. "What do you want fo luch little man?"

"Peanut butter jelly." Kai told him climbing into his booster seat.

After fastening the boy in, Dave made the sandwich, remembering Joy said he liked it cut in fourths. Placing the sandwich and a Sippy cup of milk in front of him, Dave sat next to him sighing. Now he knew why they gave toddlers to young people.

After lunch Dave convinced Kai to lay on the couch with him, it wasn't long before the tot was asleep and soon after Rossi dozed off. Waking when he heard Joy and Erin come in.

"Did you have any problems?" Joy asked.

"No, none." Dave whispered.

Erin and Joy gave each other a look as they headed for the kitchen. Laughing when they saw the condition of the room. Joy rubbed her hand through Mudgie's hair, then looked at it, holding her hand up for Erin to see. Both ladies headed back for the living room.

"Dad," Joy asked, "Why does the dog have lip stick in his hair?"

Before Dave could say anything both women began to chuckle, Erin took Joy's arm heading back to the kitchen. "I'd say it's Kai 1, Papaw 0."

he got into the fridge and got some eggs out.


End file.
